


Beautiful Reminiscence

by CandidityYeah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hawkmoth Redemption, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Romance, War!AU, rival!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandidityYeah/pseuds/CandidityYeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War has set. Milions are hurt. Fate has no use in the world anymore, Until two rival's from the opposite sides of war get to know each other. Maybe fate has plans.</p><p> </p><p>(War AU, where Mirac Rebels are against the GB corporation. Mirac's most coniving and stealthiest agent, known as nothing but Ladybug,  are rivals against GB's infamous and cunning assasin, Chat Noir. pasts are revealed, secrets are unraveled, and it all goes downhill from there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing anymore. Our two lovebirds are over 20 now, because duh, its war. They aren't partners, they're rivals. Just so ya'll know. There will be romance and fluff tho, since they deserve to be happy for once dammit

_**Kill him and run,**_ her little heart says.  _ **Go, do it.**_

 

 **Except,** something stops her. 

 

She loomed over him, her emotionless blue eyes glaring at him furiously. _They_ were the reason why her mother grieved every night,  _they_ were the reason why hundreds have died. She could have her revenge, and it would be  _so bittersweet._

 

The male that laid upon her, heavy breaths escaped from his pale lips. Black mask hiding everything from her. Pale skin was quite rosy from the fight, beautiful golden hair matted yet he made it look  _so good._ Slit ember eyes stared up at her, showing no fear or cowardice, teasing her to kill him.

 

And she could in a flick of her wrist.

 

She held her weapon over him, ready to strike...

 

Until those beautiful green eyes landed on hers directly, and she felt something in her snap.

 

* * *

 

_The little girl who danced around in the meadow, a little boy chasing her, laughing merrily using his tiny little child legs. Them making a small treehouse using whatever supplies they could find, up on the highest tree they could find. Laughing. Happy. Worry free._

 

_"You're always there for me?_

 

_"How about you? Will you always be there for me?"_

 

_"Of course! I will protect you from your scary dad using my cool action moves!"_

 

_"Heh, my action moves are cooler!"_

 

_"Oh really? Well prove it then!"_

 

_"Hey! Maybe one day, we could fight together, fighting bad guys and saving the city!"_

 

_"We could, Adri, we could."_

 

_"One day."_

 

* * *

 

One day.

 

Her eyes widened, never has she seen those eyes before. Oh who was she kidding, she has. Before, when everything was normal and she didn't have to worry about anything.

 

She stood there, her mind screaming at her to strike, to make the final kill. To end it all. But deep inside, her heart awakens. Softly urging her to drop it.

 

_But why?_

 

The boy closed his eyes, expecting death to come. Except it didn't come. She was dissapointed to lose sight on the pretty orbs. When he opened his eyes, he looked up at her in confusion and wild panic.

 

She didn't move, her mind buzzing. Her heart beating. Her arms shaking with anticipation. Until a nearby alarm shook her off her senses, and her head whipped towards it. Their aircraft was taking off, and her friend Alya was waving wildly at her to  _to fucking get over here NOW._

 

She glanced at the cat below her, eyes wide, before taking her yoyo and leaping off the burning rooftop, swinging like a  _fucken gymnast aw yeah._

 

She entered the aircraft in lightning speed, and plopped herself down on the cargo hold, body aching and mind racing.

 

"Girl, you okay?" Alya sat down next to her, giving her a bottled water. The worn out agent shook her head.

 

"I saw it, everything." Alya said quietly, after a few moments of silence.  _Oh shit._

 

Ladybug just closed her eyes, wanting to quiet her senses. 

 

But before that, she cought a glimpse in the aircraft window. She saw him, Cat Noir, notorious and sly, being helped up by CB robots and staff. She can't help but notice the way how his gaze followed the aircraft.

 

She fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tis but a prologue. IM SORRY


End file.
